Understanding Alex
by krhorsejumper97
Summary: After being shot outside the R&G again Jack decides shes had enough, leaving Alex to live with Fox. K unit will probably be making several appearances. Join Alex and Fox as they work to understand eachother and possibly work together on a couple mission
1. Horrible Luck

Happy New Years people. I know I need to update my other fics but I couldn't help myself. I'm already busy as it is and another fic will be like suicide but I don't care. Here we go………

Disclaimer: I used to own Alex Rider but I don't anymore sooo……

****************

MI6 should not have hired that security guard. They had trusted him to stand watch outside the Royal and General. It's hard to know if someone's trustworthy. The world is now full of double agents and spies and terrorists. MI6 should have suspected that Scorpia would strike again. After all Scorpia's saying is Scorpia never forgives, Scorpia never forgets, and they certainly hadn't forgotten Alex Rider. The teenage, double agent that had single handedly brought Scorpia to its knees. And he would never be forgiven not even after he was dead.

*****************

Ben just happened to see Alex inside of the Royal and General, he was slightly surprised but he knew the kid was in and out a lot, he was a legend to the other agents. Completing a ton of missions in a sort amount of time, becoming MI6's biggest asset with each mission. They had heard he had never failed, always doing more than MI6 ever asked or dreamed. There were a lot of rumors about this agent Alex Rider. But Ben knew Alex more personally, so he restrained from gossiping about him, though some badgered him about him being in his unit. Ben actually quite liked Alex, even though he didn't know much about him.

Ben knew Alex must have just arrived back from a mission, the damage to his body from it was still evident. The cuts still lingered across his face, arms, and legs. Alex's eyes were dark, he was obviously still on edge. Ben had just returned from a tough assignment too. He still woke up yelling his head off, reliving the worst moments of the mission, revisiting deaths of innocents and madmen. It was a split decision that caused Ben to run up to Alex as he pushed out the doors of the Royal and General.

"Alex," Fox called out rushing out the doors after him. Alex spun around and dropped into a combat stance. Suddenly recognition slithered across his face and he relaxed.

"Oh, Fox it's just you." Alex said as Fox caught up to him. Suddenly Alex froze.

"Fox…………." He began his voice going rigid. Suddenly the double agent guard pulled out a gun and fired.

"Alex!" Fox cried out trying to push Alex out of the way. This movement barely saved Alex's life, though the bullet still connected right over the same place as before. Alex cried out in pain.

"Alex!" Fox yelled again barely catching Alex as he fell to the ground. Fox pulled out his phone and pushed 7 three times, this would alert MI6 of the emergency. Then Fox called the paramedics. He turned around and noticed the assassin taking aim. Fox cursed himself, he should've taken him out first. Fox pulled out a stun gun and shot quickly not giving the assassin time to fire.

Meanwhile Alex was feeling a sense of dejavu. This was the same place as last time and he was beginning to lose consciousness.

Fox saw Alex pale and knew if he didn't get medical help he only had minutes to live. MI6 agents burst out to restrain the crowd around Alex, and Mrs. Jones came running out. Of course Blunt was to busy to come. Fox saw fright in Mrs. Jones eyes as she knelt by Alex's side. "How did this happen?" she said looking up. Fox pointed to the man lying unconscious.

"The guard was an assassin who shot Alex. I tried to push him out of the way but I was too late." Fox looked down.

"You may not be, it may have missed his heart again." Mrs. Jones said as the paramedics pulled up. Fox felt anger flash in him.

"Again?" he asked.

"Scorpia shot him outside the Royal and General after he wrecked their plans. It also missed his heart." Mrs. Jones said as she sadly watched Alex get put on a stretcher. Then she stood up to go with Alex. Fox was shocked, this kid had survived getting shot twice.

"May I come with?" Fox asked hopefully. Mrs. Jones nodded. Suddenly an agent rushed up and said.

"You were right Mrs. Jones it was Scorpia again." Mrs. Jones nodded and then got in the ambulance. Fox did the same.

Fox felt terrible watching a nurse tend to Alex. Who knew if he would make it to the hospital? Alex's face had relaxed and he had obviously slipped into unconsciousness. Fox wanted to bury his face in his hands, this shouldn't happen to a kid. Fox felt like yelling at Mrs. Jones for doing this to the kid but stayed silent. The only noises were the beeps of the equipment and the wailing of the ambulance siren.

Once they arrived at the hospital Alex was whisked into surgery, meanwhile Mrs. Jones and Fox had to sit in the waiting room. Fox hated hospitals, he had been in them many times and each time they were always cold, busy places. Fox sighed as he flicked through a magazine trying to mentally prepare himself for the fact Alex hadn't made it. Fox was glad seeing Alex shot hadn't sunk in yet. If so he would've been yelling at Mrs. Jones and being a nightmare in general. He was appalled at this and the fact Alex had been shot a second time would make Fox worse.

After a couple hours a nurse walked in. Fox looked up, scared, knowing he was not ready to know Alex had died. "He's not stable yet, but he's alive. Same place as last time though. You can see him if you'd like." Fox felt his heart lift. Mrs. Jones and another woman stood up and followed the nurse. She opened her mouth and started yelling at Mrs. Jones. She had red flaming hair and an American accent. Mrs. Jones seemed to know her.

"And who are you?" The angry American turned to Fox. Fox felt as though he should take a step back.

"I am Ben Daniels, I was with K unit until I joined MI6." Fox said biting his lower lip. Then the American proceeded to yell at him for being mean to Alex at camp. Fox gave in and stepped back.

"I'm sorry, we thought he was a joke." Fox said.

"Why are you hear anyways?" the American practically growled.

"I was there when Alex got shot, I tried pushed him out of the way and I was worried about him." Suddenly the American tried to smile.

"Oh, I'm Jack, Alex's guardian. But I don't think I can take care of him any longer, it hurts too much to see him hurt by these doofuses." Jack gestured at Mrs. Jones who looked surprised. Fox laughed at her word choice. Mrs. Jones gave him a disapproving look and he stopped. Suddenly the nurse led them to a door, the same as last time, Jack noticed.

"He's in here." She pointed opening the door. Jack nodded and everyone stepped inside.


	2. Already Gone

Ok, I am so so so so sorry. My life has gotten out of hands so I couldn't update anything. Nothing. I'm so sorry I have to get on the updates, especially rewriting Puzzle Pieces. Well enough excuses here's your chappie.

****************

Jack gasped, Ben bit his lip, and Mrs. Jones mentally cringed. Alex looked so pale. Jack immediately went and knelt by Alex's bedside. He was wincing in his sleep obviously beginning to stir. Jack paled at this and tears stung her eyes. "I can't do this anymore." She said before running from the room not even trying to hold back tears. Ben watched her leave and bit his lip harder. Why was this kid's life so messed up?

Ben sighed as he sat down next to Alex's bedside and waited for him to wake up.

****************

Alex never seemed to be aware when he was conscious which only lasted brief minutes before he slipped away into his own mind. Jack had never come back except for today. She had managed to bring herself here. She had to at least to see him one last time. She carried with her a note, in which she poured out her heart and soul and gave him her love. This would crush him, but she couldn't manage any longer.

Ben looked up as Jack walked in, her pace careful, her face a mask. She slipped him a piece of paper and walked over to Alex and stroked his face. "I'm sorry." She whispered before kissing his forehead and standing up.

"Let him read that." Jack said and her voice cracked. Tears flowed freely down her face. Ben stood up but she was already gone. He unfolded the note and read.

_Alex, _

_By the time you get this I will be gone. I want you to know I love you and still care about you but I can't do this anymore. Seeing you shot again killed me inside and I can't stand to see you hurt again, not to mention the look in your eyes that shows what MI6 has done to you. There's nothing I can do to control you or protect you. I love you and will miss you immensely. I will try to write from Washington but contact may make my departure worse. I'm beginning to cry as I write this; I can't believe I'm doing this. I feel like I'm abandoning you. Don't think that, I will never abandon you no matter how many miles apart we are. _

_With love,  
_

_Jack_

There was a second note that fell out of the first. Ben picked it up and began to read the second one.

_Ben,_

_I haven't known you for long yet I trust you way more than MI6. You have more life in your eyes than they and seem to actually have a heart and soul. I am leaving in hope that you will look after Alex. There is no one left to. I cannot relate to him the way you can. I can only try to comfort him when he wakes up retching from the horrible nightmares that plague his mind. I don't expect you to stop MI6 from taking him on missions but try to help him if he gets in a tough spot. I used to be all he had left but now perhaps he has you. Please try to take care and protect him. Thank you._

_Jack_

After Ben finished he looked up at the young agent. He was stirring again and Ben could see the pain in his face. Ben stood up. Could he really look after Alex? How big of a responsibility could it be? All the rumors about him couldn't be true, could they? Jack had mentioned nightmares and Ben had seen Alex in action so it was believable. The kid in agent mode was scary. The kid was lethal, and good at what he does. It wasn't a choice of could he, Ben had to. The poor kid had no one left and he couldn't be left to MI6. Ben's mind was made up.

**************

Mrs. Jones of course had gotten a hold of the note. After reading over it she realized what a wonderful idea Ben looking after Alex was. He could offer some protection and be Alex's back up. Blunt had quickly agreed. Perhaps they could even be partners in a couple missions. The possibilities were endless.

"You seemed like the best candidate as you know him better than anyone else and he trusts you the most." Blunt said.

"I accept." Ben said standing up. "But I want his file."

"Of course." Mrs. Jones said rifling through a filing cabinet. "Here it is but some information may only be revealed by Alex." Ben nodded and left the room. He needed to sleep in his own bed before telling Alex the news.

*****************

It had taken a while but Alex was finally stable. It was the day he was to be discharged when Ben decided to tell him the news. He had put of day after day not wanting to hurt Alex's recovery but now he had to. Alex had asked about Jack but Ben had given a poor excuse each time. When Alex heard someone enter the room he looked up to see Ben. Bens face told all, he wasn't on a mission so he didn't compose his emotions usually. "What's wrong what's happened?" Alex asked. Ben just handed him the note. Alex unfolded it and began to read.

***************

Cliffie. Sorry people and if you don't want cliffies try not to flame me or complain about how long this has taken. Thank you. Yeah more Ben!

-K


	3. Invading K Unit OO

Yes I know it's been a while. Sorry people but I couldn't get Document Manager to upload any more chappies. Here's your third chappie. Have fun with it. I'm really sorry! I know it isn't that great I just wanted to put something out for everyone. Enough of my rambling and onto what you are here for…..

************

Alex's mind fumbled trying to grasp what he had read. He gaped at the letter searching for words. Thoughts ran through his head. Now what was going to happen to me? He though. Gauging his expression Alex looked up and asked "What happens to me now?"

Trying to push the sympathy out of his eyes Ben said "You will be living with me." Alex did not react. He was actually reviled it wouldn't be too bad, not like living with Blunt. Alex shivered. "Ok," Alex said before turning over in bed. Ben saw this as an offer to leave. Well, more like an order.

*********

Alex lay in bed. He kept squeezing his eyes open and shut trying to convince himself it wasn't real. Inside was turmoil of pain and angst. Alex wanted to yell and cry yet he couldn't. He needed to stand strong, for whom, he didn't know but standing strong was all he had right now. Besides Ben.

Alex wasn't sure how he felt about that. Ben wanted to help him but Alex wasn't sure if he trusted him. The treatment from SAS training was still burned in his mind. Ben had never really been mean to him, he just ignored him. But now Ben seemed the closest related to him. He had been on the battle field just like Alex had. But Alex had done and seen more. Ben had more life in him.

Maybe it could help. Alex thought. It certainly couldn't hurt. Maybe Ben would be someone he could talk too and vent to when he came home from another horrible mission.

Suddenly Alex was exhausted. He felt his eyelids droop and he knew he wouldn't be able to ponder on this any longer. Alex fell into a sleep full of memories of Jack and him which turned into feverish dreams.

***********

Two weeks had flown by and now Alex was involved in physical therapy. His injury hadn't been as bad as the first time, not that it was easier to gain control of his body. Soon it was time to go with Ben back to the real world. He would still have therapy but if Alex could he would find a way to go to school. Alex was on edge, he wasn't sure how living with Ben would work out.

When the day came to leave Alex could finally change back into his normal clothes. Ben had brought over a pair from his house. The clothes he was shot in had been thrown out. They would only bring back bad memories.

When Alex first walked out the door of the hospital with Ben at his side he felt a sense of relief. He could taste the real air instead of the fake sterilized air in the hospital. It was refreshing in a way to be back in the real world.

Ben's car turned out to be one of the MI6 supplied ones. It was a good benefit of being an agent. These cars weren't cheap. The ride was silent as Alex gazed out the window at the busy streets of London. The people living their own lives unaware of the troubles that others faced.

The car pulled up to a nice flat. MI6 wouldn't have their agents living in a dump. Ben parked the car and went to open the door for Alex. Alex had barely been allowed to leave the hospital so early and only under Bens watch. Ben carried the many pills Alex needed or could need. Ben also had special information on how to help Alex with pain and what exercises he should practice regularly.

Ben fumbled for the keys in his pocket before opening the front door. The flat was actually pretty nice and it was certainly clean. Ben had always posed to Alex as a clean person.

Ben led Alex to what would be his bedroom. To Alex's surprise his stuff was already there. Ben shrugged. "MI6 had it picked up from you house."

Alex just nodded as he stepped inside. It was certainly roomy. Ben stood awkwardly at the door for a couple moments before leaving Alex to settle in. Pushing the bags off his bad Alex lay back. It was comfy all right but it wasn't like home. It didn't smell or resemble home. But Alex knew he should be grateful, Ben had taken him in when he needed it, and Alex trusted him more for that. Alex stretched out on the bed and closed his eyes shutting out all of his thoughts he drifted into a light sleep.

***********

Ben was in the kitchen sitting at the table. He had a cold cup of coffee from this morning still on the table along with a crumpled newspaper. Ben was usually very clean but his mind had been with Alex for a while.

Ben now regretted telling K Unit he was going to be looking after a kid for awhile. Now they wanted to meet him and Ben was sure Alex would hate that. The boy did not forget and forgive easily.

Ben wondered why he had told K Unit in the first place. He must have sounded stressed when they meet for coffee. The unit liked to do things together. Ben remembered Snake asking what was wrong. Ben had told them he was going to take care of a kid. But he left out Alex's identity, his job, his recent shooting, and the situation with his housekeeper. Alex certainly wouldn't be happy about a curious K Unit.

Ben had asked for a week to let Ale settle in but the unit never agreed to that. For all Ben knew they could show up tonight. God forbid Alex distrust him. Ben needed trust to help the boy. But perhaps Ben himself needed help. He had seen some nasty things himself. Suddenly Ben remembered the file. He quickly grabbed it.

Name: Alex Rider

Age: 15

School: Brooklands

Parents: John and Helen Rider (both deceased)

Guardian: Ben Daniels

Former Guardian: Jack Starbright

Other relatives: Ian Rider (deceased)

Missions:

Stormbreaker – success

Point Blanc – success

Skeleton Key –success

Eagle Strike -success

Scorpia – success

Ark Angle- success

Snakehead- success

Crocodile Tears- success

Overall Success Rate: 100%

Training:

Scorpia (weapons, fighting, killing, etc.)

SAS (survival skills, etc.)

Skills: Shooting, diving, swimming, climbing, running, football, fighting, shooting, killing, karate (second Dan), etc.

That was all it listed. That was hardly anything. It verified some of the rumors though. Alex had gone on eight missions and succeeded in every mission. Ben was astonished. He wanted to puzzle over the file and search for more hidden info but suddenly there was a sharp rap on the door. Ben knew who it was. K unit had arrived.

Ben opened the door cautiously to reveal K Unit. "What are you guys doing here I told you to give us a week." Ben said shaking his head.

"We decided to ignore you." Eagle said cheerfully pushing past Ben into his house.

"No you guys have got to go now!" Ben looked Wolf right in the eyes to prove he meant business.

"Why can't we see the kid?" Snake asked.

"Well he's been injured I mean he's sick." Ben stuttered. When he wasn't on a mission he sucked at lying.

"What happened to him?" Snake asked.

"Nothing." Ben said pushing them towards the door. Snake saw Ben glancing at the clock.

"You guys have got to go I have to give him his medicine soon." Snake pushed past Ben toward the medicine bottles on the table.

"That's a lot of pills." Snake muttered turning them over to read. Ben made a grab for them but Snake stepped aside sending Ben snatching at nothing.

"You know you're quite clumsy when you're not on a mission." Wolf said. Ben nodded still making grabs for the pills.

"Ananara is only for extreme pain, what is the kid doing with these?" Snake asked his face troubled and mixed with concern.

"It's none of your business now get out!" K unit knew his patience was running thin. Finally they gave in.

"We will show up every day until you let us meet him." Eagle said

"And we want answers too." Snake said boring his eyes into Ben's.

"Fine, anything to get you to leave." Ben said shoving them out the door at last.

"See you tomorrow!" Eagle said cheerfully on his way out. Ben sighed and ran a couple fingers through his hair. Great just great!

**********

There you go! *winces* I know it wasn't that great but ah well…. At least it's something. By the way I rewrote Puzzle Pieces under Puzzle Pieces Revised. I hope its better….. Check it out!


End file.
